


So Alone...

by AmaraBliss



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Apocalypse - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaraBliss/pseuds/AmaraBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine finding out that Magneto is your father. He ends up trying to convince you to go to Charles school to get help…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“You don’t get it.” You started at him feeling your hands ball up into fist, “I’m fine on my own. Better even.”_

_Erik sighed, “I know that feeling. I know you want to keep everyone at arms length because you think it will protect them.”_

_“You don’t know me! You don’t know my life!” You shouted at him taking a step forward, “You weren’t there!”_

_“I didn’t know.” He looked at you as you took a step toward him, “If I had…”_

_“What?” You threw up your arms making the nearby street lights shatter off, “You would’ve stayed! You would’ve taken care of me! You would…you would’ve protected me…”_

_He felt a lump in his throat. Had he known he would’ve done everything…just as he did for Nina, “Yes. I would never wish for anyone…to do this alone…”_

You chewed your bottom lip as you listened to the phone ring thinking back to that night. This was a bad idea. You didn’t even know if he could help you.

“Xavier School for the Gifted, how may we help you?” You heard a woman on the other end. Your mouth became very dry suddenly, “Hello?”

Your mouth opened a little but nothing came out. Finally the person on the other end, “It’s okay…you’re safe to talk. Take your time, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Charles…I mean…” You swallowed leaning your head against the cold damp phone booth, “The professor…is he in?”

“Charles Xavier?” You felt the cold seep into you like your fear, “Yes, just hold on.”

You took a few deep breaths as you waited. You weren’t sure if you could hold on much longer, “This is Charles, how can I help you?”

“I was told…that you help people.” You told him.

“I do. I try to do what ever I can.” He sounded kind.

“I need you to find my…” You paused briefly, “my father…”

“Who is your father?” You could hear the smile in his tone, almost like this was too easy.

“Erik Lehnsherr.” The line went silent for a moment, “He said you could help me…”

“Are you trouble?” You shut your eyes not answering, “Y/N, are you in trouble?”

“Yes.” You answered finally.

“Are you in immediate danger?” He asked in the same tone.

“No.” You opened your eyes looking around the area.

“Good.” He sounded relieved, “Where are you?”

“You don’t know?” You made a face, “I thought you read minds.”

“It doesn’t work over the phone, I’m afraid. I know who you are because Erik told me about you.” He informed you quietly.

“He…he talked about me?” You sounded surprised.

“Of course he did, you’re his daughter.” Charles told you, “Now, could tell me where you are?”

“Uh…” You looked outside squinting at the route sign, “East Hanney…”

“Well you have made this much easier…You’re going to get on a transit and go to Oxford. Go to the university sercurity and ask for Professor Durant. He’s a friend of mine. He’ll keep you safe until we can get to you.”

“I don’t…” You clenched your fist, “I…just…need you to get him…”

“And I will…” He told you with confidence, “I will I promise, but Erik doesn’t like me in his head and he has precautions. It will take me at least a day to get in touch with him.” He explained, “Then depending on where he’s at he’ll either want to call you or rush over, which will take time.”

“…fine…” You nodded slowly, “Fine…alright…”

“One more thing…are you a danger to those around you?” He asked hesitantly.

“I…I’m not sure…I don’t think right now.” You sighed getting frustrated more by the second.

“Alright…just hold tight. I”ll get him.” Charles waited until he heard the dial tone to hang up. He looked over at Raven, “You wouldn’t by chance have been in contact with our friend recently have you?”

“Erik? Is that what that call was about?” She sat up straight in her chair.

“Raven, have you or haven’t you?” Charles smiled a little.

“No…not for months.” She told him as she stood up to follow him out, “Charles, what’s going on?”

“Please cancel my classes this afternoon, I need find a friend.” He told her getting onto the elevator.

His mind was racing as he entered Cerebro. The first thing he would do would be to check on you and see how you actually were. He took a deep breath in as he connected to the world. He both loved and hated this feeling.

He found you easily, tugging at your jacket as the rain poured down. Good, you had every intention of doing as he instructed. He sighed relaxing away from you reaching out to the world again for any sign of your father. He knew eventually Erik had to take off that blasted helmet.

He didn’t know how long it had been, but finally he felt the familiar brood, “Erik…”

“Charles?” Erik looked into the mirror then glanced over at the helmet.

“Please wait…” Charles projected himself into the room, “I’ve come in place of your daughter.”

Erik turned looking at him, “Y/N, is she alright?”

“For now, yes. I fear there’s more going on though.” Charles told him, “She called me and asked for me to find you. She only wants your help.”

“Charles, you’re more equipped for this…” Erik leaned against the sink.

“More equipped then her father?” Charles stared at him, “Erik…”

“Charles…” He looked at his friend, “I don’t know what it is to be a father. I don’t have the heart like you do.”

“Yes you do, you just choose to ignore it.” Charles put his hands on his hips, “You do so much for all of us and I know now you do it mostly for her.”

Erik sighed, “Where is she Charles?”

“Oxford.” 

“Oxford?” Erik looked at him concerned.

“I know much further then Kansas City where you found her.” Charles sighed, “She needs you Erik…She’s terrified of losing control and you will be the only one she trusts to get close to her.”

“I’ll leave now…can you reach out to her and tell her I’m on the way.” He began moving, grabbing things throwing them into a bag.

“You could call her yourself. I have her set up with a friend for a of days.” Charles watched him.

“If I call…it will be enough and she’ll run and that won’t help her.” Erik told him, “No, I need to be there.”

“Do you really want me to tell her then?” Charles watched him pause.

Erik looked at him, “No…probably shouldn’t. I catch the first flight out tonight, Charles…I’ll help her.”


	2. So Alone... - 2

Erik walked up to the bio engineering building on the Oxford campus quickly. Charles had phoned ahead to his friend Durant to expect him. Erik only hoped that his friend was trustworthy.

“Ah…” He looked over to a short round man walking toward him hand outstretched, “You must be Anders.”

Erik smiled taking hold of his hand, “Yes…Charles got a hold of you then?”

“Yes, and your mutual colleague is here resting. She’s truly extraordinary.” Durant smiled at him, “I’m sure you’d like to meet with her now.”

“Yes, we won’t bother you for long…” Erik told him as they walked down the hall, “Charles is expecting us soon.”

“Never stopping that man…” Durant said cheerfully, “I must warn you about this girl though…she’s kept to herself, but she doesn’t seem entirely in control.”

“I’m aware.” Erik clenched his fist as the man continued to speak.

“Poor thing…she’s had to have been running for a long time.” Durant stopped outside of a door looking at him, “As soon as she finished eating she fell asleep and hasn’t moved since.”

“That was almost twenty four hours ago… she’s been sleeping that long.” Erik stopped looking at him.

“As I said.,.poor thing…” Durant looked at the door, “I will…let you take it from here.”

“Thank you…Oh and Professor…” He watched Durant stop, “If we could please…”

“Of course.” He smiled, “Charles is a friend…I’m not about to betray that.”

Erik let out a sigh as he turned walking away. He looked back at the door staring at it having no idea what to expect from the nineteen year old on the other side…Swallowing down any remaining fears he took the door handle firmly and walked inside.

He stepped inside looking around the room seeing scorch marks scattered around the room. His eyes landed on you asleep on the couch. His heart immediately ached seeing the tears clinging to your cheeks.

He swallowed down the hitch in his throat as he shut the door. He heard the audible gasp from you sending his gaze to you quickly, “You’re alright…”

You looked at him hand raised out in front of you, “…”

“You’re safe.” He turned to you slowly watching you stare at him a moment longer before lowering your hand.

“You…” You sat up more looking at him, “You actually came.”

“You called…I told you…” He took a step toward you but stopped when you interrupted him.

“I know what you said…I just…” You stood up, “I didn’t think you’d actually risk exposure and come.”

“You’re my daughter…” He smiled a little, “I will always come.”

“…whatever…” You grabbed your bag and started putting things inside, “I shouldn’t have bothered you…”

“Y/N…stop.” He took another step toward you, “You’re not in control and Charles said you were terrified…”

“I thought didn’t work through phones…” You glared at him.

“I…he was no doubt using Cerebro to make sure you were coming here…it’s what he does…” Erik rolled his eyes, “The point is…I can help you. I want to help you.”

“Cerebro?” You raised you eyebrows.

He smiled a little, “I’ll explain everything. I’d like to get you away from here though…I am a wanted man…”

He watched you calculate the risks in your head before you looked down to you bag, “I…there’s something else…”

“What is it?” You kept you head down not answering him, “Y/N, please…I only want to help you.”

“Yeah…well I think helping me is going to get you caught.” You looked at him that very familiar rage that he’d passed down to you showing in your eyes.

“What do you mean?” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“I mean…” You pulled at the ragged scarf around your neck nervously, “There’s been these people after me…I’ve managed to avoid them…but they were really close when I called your friend.”

His eyes grew wide, “We need to go…grab your things.”

He went over to the window look out around the grounds hearing you zip up your bag. His stomach dropped as he saw men in suits walking toward the building. Cursing he turned to you, “Y/N…I need you to stay with me. Do you understand?”

“They’re here, aren’t they?” You frowned, “I led them to you…dammit…”

“Hey…” He put his hands on your shoulders, “You did nothing wrong. You did everything right, but I need you to listen and stick with me.”

You nodded swallowing down your fear, “I’m good at running.”

“Good.” He gave you a curt nod before walking toward the door.

“Stop.” He looked back at you seeing your eyes glow blue. “They’re outside the door, I can pick up their radio.”

Looking back to the door he huffed before shutting eyes finding all the metal in the room moving it toward the door. He packed it tightly around the door handle before he moved toward the window, “Come on.”

You walked over helping him with the old window. You jumped as the door made a banging noise, “COME OUT! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED.”

“Go.” He said quietly as they banged at the door more, “I’m right behind you.”

He was close on your heels once he hit the ground. He nodded when you glanced back at him trying to get a reassuring look across. He was fairly certain that he was not successful.

“Stop right there!” He looked back as men poured from the building.

“Keep going!” He told you as he reached toward a car moving it in the way. It would give them enough of a head start.

You rounded a corner breathing heavily as you leaned against the wall, “I can’t…”

“I know…” He nodded leaning over holding his knees, “I have a…a safe house…here. We get there we can rest…”

“Over here!” Erik looked over as a man raised a gun. He looked over at the metal bin raising it up tossing it at the man.

“Go!” Erik pushed you as he grabbed anything else to make a barricade.

Dodging and ducking and running. The pursuit seemed endless to you until you watched Erik snatch a hat putting it on, “Give me your bag.”

“What?”

“Give me your bag.” He hissed as you shrugged off the pack giving it to him. He slung it over his shoulder as they started walking further into a crowd, “Ditch your coat in the bin.”

You looked at him, but his icy stare made you fall in line. You pitched it quickly before falling back into step with him. You watched him carefully scanning the area for trouble, “Keeping walking, don’t look back. I’ll be right back.”

“What…” You felt a lump in your throat as he disappeared from his side. You hated that you instantly felt abandoned. You didn’t even know him…

A moment later you jumped feeling something land on your shoulders. You looked up seeing him give you a small smile, “A new jacket.”

You looked at the red coat he held to your shoulders. As you slid into the arms you could feel how soft it was. You had never had anything so nice…

“We’re almost home free.” He whispered staying close to you. He glanced down to see how you were doing catching you tilt your head as your eyes flickered that blue again, “Y/N…”

The noise reached your ears first. Then you felt the vibration of the impact ripple through him as he fell forward. You stood there as people scattered everywhere.

You looked down at Erik blood seeping through his shirt. You could feel the charge already building around you as you turned to look at the men who had caught up.

“Get down on the ground!” He shouted at you as others joined him raising the plastic guns.

“You…” You took a step toward them balling up your fist.

“Get down…on the ground! This is your last warning!” He shouted again.

“You get down!” You screamed lifting your arms making a surge ripple out from you.

Erik sat up holding his shoulder seeing every street light explode on the street. He looked up at the wires visibly showing a blue current before they shot down striking the men blowing the back. 

He struggled up as popping noises could be heard from anything electirical in range, “Y/N…”

You could hear him but you were so angry…you wanted nothing more then to make them regret ever coming after you.

Erik reached over grabbing your shoulder, “YN, stop!”

You blinked the energy rushing from you as you looked back at him, “They shot you…”

“I’ve had worse…we have to go…” He told you glancing back at the havoc behind you.

You turned looking at the down power lines, the wrecked street lamps and telephone booths….that was only what was on the street…you knew the damage inside would be just as bad…

“Stop…” He got your attention again, “I need you here…you did what you had too…”

“I…are they…” You tried to look back at the men, but he put his clean hand on your face stopping you.

“Stop. We have to go.” He stared into your eyes until you nodded. He took a deep breath glancing once more at the destruction before putting his arm around your shoulders, “Let’s go.”


	3. So Alone... - 3

Erik collapsed against the bed sweating buckets. He glanced back at you locking all the locks on the door of the safe house he’d brought them too. You looked scared, “Hey…we’re fine.”

“We’re not fine.” You looked at him, “You’re hurt…because of me…”

“No…I’m hurt because of myself.” He pushed up a little before taking off his jacket, “I’m going to need your help.”

“What?” Your eyes shot open wide.

“The bullet didn’t go through…It’s not metal so I can’t get it out myself.” He looked at you, “I need you to get it out.”

“I..I don’t…I can’t.” You shook your head backing up jumping when you bumped into the table.

“Y/N…if I don’t get this bullet out…” He swallowed, “I might bleed out…then what will you do?”

You stood there staring at him for a moment for before letting out a breath through your mouth, “Fine…but I might puke.”

“Fair enough.” He smiled for a brief second amused. You stepped over to him as he pulled off his shirt, “All you have to do is…pull it out.”

“Oh I’m sure it’s just that easy.” You told him taking another breath in as you raised your hands toward his shoulder.

He braced him self watching your fingers flexing in front of the wound, “You know… you do have to eventually dig in…”

“I know.” You glared at him slightly. Finally you swallowed sticking your finger into his shoulder getting a yell from Erik, “I’m sorry.”

“You’re doing fine…” He told your through gritted teeth, “Can you feel it?”

“I…don’t…oh..oh yeah, yeah I think.” You nodded making a face.

“Y/N…do you have hold of it?” You nodded as he glanced at all the metal bracelets on your wrist, “I’m about do to something that makes you uncomfortable.”

“What…ah!” You wrist snapped back bullet pinched in your fingers, “Jesus!”

“Has nothing to do with it.” He cringed holding his shoulder, “How does your gift work? Can you produce electricity?”

“No…” You dropped the bullet staring at the blood on his hands, “it’s …it has to come from a source I just connect it and go from there.”

“I see…” He looked around the room, “Not cauterizing the wound then…”

“I’ll…get some water to clean it.” You walked over to the bathroom grabbing a rag getting it wet. You looked at the wall, “Hey…There’s an iron in here…”

He looked over at you sticking your head out of the bathroom, “…good thought…I’ll pass.”

“Can’t blame ya…” You walked over with the cloth. He reached up to take it and you saw the numbers on his arm. Your mouth dropped open as you stared at six digits holding on to the rag.

He followed your gaze, “A scar that will never fully heal.”

You let go finally, “I didn’t…know…”

“Not many ask the villain why he’s a villain.” You listened to him as he cleaned out the wound, “I tried to be the hero, it’s just easier to get things done when you don’t have limits.”

“Is…is that why?” He looked up at you, “You do everything because of what…happened?”

“No.” He shook his head, “I did…but I ended that. Now I fight because our people deserve every right to walk around freely. Mutants are a higher form of humanity and the world needs to understand that we aren’t going anywhere.”

You stood there for a moment before she looked away, “Do you need anymore help?”

He could see that you were conflicted on the topic of mutant rights, “I can manage from here.”

“Good…I’m…I’m gonna take a shower.” You turned from him grabbing your bag.

He sighed as the door shut. He wished he could make you understand, but he knew that wasn’t the point of this trip. This trip was about getting you to safety and helping you to gain control.

He sewed himself up sitting in the chair. He had been on the run for weeks when Charles contacted him. He was tired, shot…and hungry.

“Just a moment…” He whispered to himself as he let his head fall back shutting his eyes.

He woke up later with a kink in his neck and no help with the ache in his shoulder. He leaned forward as he began rubbing the back of his neck looking around the room. His eyes stopped on you laying in the bed.

He couldn’t help but smile putting a hand to his mouth as he felt tears reach the corners of his eyes. You were beautiful. He could see a bit of himself in you, but no doubt you had your mother’s looks. He remembered her. He remembered how lonely she was when he found her. He’d been lonely back then too.

He wanted to know what happened. Why you weren’t with her now? You were 18, still a child in his eyes.

He came out of his thoughts as he heard you whimper. Your eyes were racing under your lids, “No…I didn’t…”

He frowned standing up when the lights started to flicker, “Y/N…”

“No…” Your fist clenched making the TV turn on, “I didn’t mean to…”

“Y/N, wake up.” He stepped over to you watching you only get worse as the lights started turning on and off. He reached down grabbing your shoulders, “Y/N!”

You let out a yell popping the lights out and cracking the TV the smell of smoke filling the room. You looked up at him frightened. As you realized who was holding you all your defenses started to break down.

“You’re safe.” He took your face in his hands as your tears just fell. He nodded trying to reassure you, “You’re safe.”

You grabbed onto his wrist like he was an anchor, “I’m…I’m a screw up.”

“Shh…” He sat down on the edge of the bed, “No…no you’re not. You’re everything you need to be. You’re perfect.”

He shut his eyes when he felt you wrap your arms around him. He felt content rain over him as he put his arms around you. 

In that moment, he knew that he would do whatever it took to keep you safe. No matter the cost.


End file.
